pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 June 2014
02:17 hai 02:18 hi 02:23 Osu osu osu osu osu 02:23 ? 02:24 :p 02:24 hai Pepsi 02:24 Hello 02:24 hai Pepsi's mom 02:24 She left 02:24 and my brother too 02:25 Any idea about what ChatTags should I make? 02:25 Another underaged user, Jane500 got global'd 02:25 Kewl 02:25 Hmm logo 02:25 make a 02:25 *silence* 02:26 super duper 02:26 Awesome 02:26 idk :p 02:26 >_> 02:26 Bring the *bgg back 02:26 *bg 02:26 You might want to know how the current ChatTags work. 02:27 0s and 1s 02:27 (I can use the comp at the same time with the lappie, but it will waste energy...) 02:27 Yup 02:27 It uses a "Find, Replace" system, which can only turn bb codes into html codes 02:28 Oh 02:28 0's and 1's are qualification of either open or closing 02:28 Well 02:28 Make a chat inline alert bbCode? 02:28 chatag* 02:29 What kind of alerts? 02:29 Chat inline-alert 02:29 You know 02:29 ~Epic Gt3 has enteredthe lawn~ 02:30 It's a class 02:30 I thought the lawn is epic too 02:30 Class... 02:30 .class 02:30 you know 02:30 .Chat.inline-alert 02:30 You know what, messages themselves are WRAPPED in li's. 02:31 I think I nailed it on my wiki 02:31 This is a list of chat messages, and the interpretation only runs INSIDE the last list item 02:31 So it's not ChatTag's care 02:31 "bbFind": /\([^\[\\\"]{1,})\]/, 02:31 "bbReplace": "" 02:31 } 02:31 }, 02:31 "inline": { 02:31 0: { 02:31 "bbFind": /\\/inline\/, 02:31 "bbReplace": "" 02:31 }, 02:31 1: { 02:31 "bbFind": /\inline\/, 02:31 "bbReplace": " " 02:32 That works? 02:32 Go here 02:33 Because almost all the admins left are Aliah's socks, Alyssa, or inactive users, I think I have contribute in the LCD Wiki again to keep it alive 02:33 Lolya 02:34 Adopt the wiki if you have to 02:34 Alyssa is still active 02:34 But I think she will be global'd soon because she is underaged 02:35 Adopt it 02:36 Then again 02:36 Peeps will think you reported 'em so you can take control 02:36 Here's how it does: Searchs for Masters (then something, , then something, then something, ) -> Divide it with split (Either sth, , or sth, ) -> For each tags found, see if it is opening or closing (if / exists on the 1 (2) place, it's closing, if / does exist, space doesn't exist, it's simple tag, if space exist, it's a tag with parameter 1, otherwise leave it alone), -> check if it is a existing tag -> replace your original text 02:36 Well, I think I should leave the wiki aside for now 02:37 You imported a script of ours xD 02:38 Hello. 02:38 I also have to look after my customized dolls because I got Cookiez globally disabled... 02:38 Hello 02:38 What happened to SPE? 02:41 I cannot wait for PvZ:GW to release for PC. 02:41 Also PS4, I guess. 02:41 Hai 02:42 Idk wha happened to SPE 02:42 He just became inactive 02:42 I thought he was blocked. 02:42 But 02:42 a month ago he came to chat 02:42 talked for a while and left 02:43 What'd he say? 02:44 He asked what happened while he was gone 02:45 (I need new Customized Doll ideas too keep the LCD Wiki alive..... in a way.) 02:45 hello? 02:45 Hi 02:45 ? 02:45 What now, Gt3? 02:46 I've seen this torus before 02:46 Hello 02:46 Nothing 02:46 I thought ya dunno 02:46 Check Special:B3 too 02:47 Hello? 02:47 Hello! 02:47 So... 02:47 What we talk about? 02:47 Idk 02:47 Well, I dunno chat's discussion, but I'm trying to make a new customized doll to keep the LCD Wiki alive 02:48 Because, most of the globally disabled users are admins there 02:49 *were 02:49 Logologologologol 02:54 Installing alert 02:54 (inline) 02:57 Hi 02:59 I think I'll just release my older dolls that I didn't want to post before 02:59 Hi? 03:00 Hello 03:00 UGH what did make bold in alert fake links! 03:01 Inspect element 03:02 did 03:02 Idk 03:02 brb 03:03 http://prntscr.com/3qeana 03:03 Nothing special 03:07 What's wrong... 03:15 It's already bold 03:18 Yes, but double bolds won't make them fake links 03:19 Idk 03:20 What tag to use for fake links? (as a test) 03:20 Hello, anyone? 03:21 me 03:21 hmm 03:21 no one's here. Go home. 03:21 unless you make a CSS class for it 03:21 maybe none 03:22 Well, people talking here isn't no one 03:22 lol 03:22 hint: sarcasm 03:22 No, what ChatTag to us 03:22 use 03:23 C 03:23 c? 03:23 c is for color 03:23 yea 03:23 make fake link 03:23 using the color 03:23 No 03:24 What ChatTags to be ASSIGNED as fake link 03:24 flimk 03:24 flink 03:24 fakelink 03:25 Or fl 03:25 What's chat's discussion? 03:26 ChatTags 03:27 And... the chat tag discussion is over for now? 03:27 Test 03:27 flink! 03:27 yaaaa 03:27 y 03:28 But no attribute seems to work 03:28 href=# makes it open a new chat 03:28 oh 03:28 href=# onclick=return false makes it open about blank 03:28 hm 03:28 href=javascript:void(0) makes it open about blank 03:29 just imitate the 03:29 nooo 03:29 make it 03:29 javascrpt: 03:29 javascrpt? 03:29 javascript:* 03:29 It will open a unknown protocol 2014 06 07